Humanbloodthirsty and NonSparkly Vampires
by Niinza
Summary: VPD-Twilight one-shot / Bella and Edward meet the Salvatore-brothers / After Breaking Dawn; imagine that Stefan and Damon are good friends.. ; / R&R please!


**Human-bloodthirsty and Non-Sparkly Vampires**

_Cullen vs. Salvatore_

"Edward!"

Bella's voice shrieked through the house.

"Edward! EDWARD!"

Within the blink of eye, he was standing in front of her, with a worried frown on his forehead. He examined his wife on wounds, but she was all clear. She'd healed probably already anyway.

"Bella, what is it?"

She didn't answer right away; instead, she rushed into his arms and laid her head against his cold chest. Now that she was a vampire, his skin felt warmer than ever to her.

"Edward, I-I saw…"

She let go off him, so she could look him in the eyes.

"I saw vampires… and they _didn't_ sparkle!"

"Bella… you're one hundred percent sure they were in direct sunlight?"

We are at the coffee table that hasn't got any function around the house; it's for when Charlie or Renée comes over. Edward looked over at Bella with his golden eyes that had a dull glow. Bella nodded convincing.

"Edward, I _saw_ it. I know it."

Edward bit his lip and Bella sat down next to him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder. They were silent for a minute.

"It's going to be okay. We better bring Renesmee to Charlie," Edward murmured in her ear, but Bella shook her head.

"No, she's with Jacob. She'll be safe."

It was silent for a moment again and then Edward rose from the couch. Bella copied his movement and they looked at each other.

"We better go."

Bella nodded to Edward proposal and they left the house faster than you could say 'glitter'.

"How's that deer doin' on ya, Stefan?"

Stefan Salvatore turned around with a bloody mouth. Damon laughed and nodded. He bent over the deer of his own and sucked it as empty as he could. When he was done, he swept the remaining blood from his chin and waited for his brother to finish. Stefan was with him two seconds later.

"I want human blood," Damon grunted and Stefan laid his hand on Damon's shoulder.

"Now Damon, calm. The population is not very big here so we have to be more careful then usual. We'll get some."

Damon was not satisfied, but he shrugged Stefan's hand off. But then… he heard footsteps. Stefan noticed Damon stiffened.

"What is it?" he asked. Damon narrowed his eyes and Stefan heard it now too – other vampires. He looked around, Damon did too and then they saw two vampires standing in the woods. A guy with golden hair and a girl with brown hair, both were looking stunned at the Salvatore's. Damon got a smile on his face, that both meant 'I'm going to kill you' and 'nice meeting you'. Stefan recognized it and laid his hand on Damon's arm.

"Vampires," he whispered and Damon nodded. He got it.

Bella and Edward looked from Damon's smile to Stefan's worried expression. Edward spoke.

"What are you doing here?"

"We're just hunting, don't worry," Stefan answered quickly, and looked at his brother. "Right, Damon?"

Damon nodded, still having the smile on his face. "Right."

"This is our territory, do you mind leaving?" Bella asked in a shaky voice. Damon laughed out loud, and got numbed by Stefan. Stefan nodded, but Damon refused to give in.  
"Oh, are we supposed to be scared now?" Damon asked with a grin when Bella revealed her teeth and hissed. "Sweetheart, I've seen worse."

Edward pulled Bella back in place and rests his hands on her shoulders.

"Come closer," Damon chuckled. "I dare ya."

Edward and Bella still didn't move and Damon shrugged.

"Fine. 'Ey, is there good _human _blood around?"

"We don't drink human blood," Edward said in a calm and serene voice. Damon and Stefan looked at each other and laughed then. They looked at the couple again and Stefan frowned.

"You serious?"

"So that means… you're weaker for a fight," Damon grinned and Bella immediately took a step back. Edwards hands tightened stronger around her shoulders and Damon gave them a condescending look. "You afraid now? That's too bad, I like 'em struggling."

He grinned, but Stefan gave him a warning look. Damon sighed.

"We're not here to fight," Edward said calmly. "We're here to ask you a question."

Damon smiled, took a step back, spread his arms and bent over. "Ask away, my friend."

Bella looked at them, terrified and demanding.

"Why don't you sparkle?" she spit out. It was silent for a moment, then Damon and Stefan looked at each other before they burst out in laugh. Stefan frowned when he saw Edward and Bella didn't smile _at all_.

"You serious?"

Bella and Edward nodded at the same time.

"Look girl," Damon said, turning to Bella. "This ain't your vampire-fairytale, you understand? You might be pale and have 'mesmerizing' eyes, that doesn't mean you're a vampire."

He pointed lightly at her teeth.

"And those 'fangs', you call 'em… pretty ugly."

He showed his own and hissed a bit. Then he laughed at the 'happy couple'.

"Hey look… we're off. My brother here _needs_ his human blood," Stefan smiled.

"Better watch out for those vaaaampires, kiddos," Damon smiled and he and Stefan turned around to leave.

"Wait!"

They heard Bella's always desperate sounding voice and turned around. Edward let go off Bella – from the look in her eyes you could tell she was barely killed by this action – and he looked at the Salvatore-brothers.

"I'll show you."

He looked at the sun that crept through the branches, he took a deep breath and stepped, very carefully into the sunlight. Bella's mouth fell open when she found herself practically drooling at her husband and the father of her child, sparkling in the sunlight and being more beautiful every time she saw him.

On the order side, Stefan and Damon couldn't hold their laugh in anymore and they almost cried over the fact that Edward was _sparkling_.

"Jeez, dude. We're you at a Vegas-gay-performance and they went over the top with the glitter?"

Damon walked to Edward and pushed him into the shadow.

"Look, man, vampires don't frigging sparkle in the sunlight. Vampires _burn _in sunlight."

"Then why don't you—"

Bella started a sentence but got roughly cut off by Damon.

"We have a ring."

He held up his middle finger to prove it. Stefan chuckled by this image – Bella and Edward first gazing at the ring, then both looking a bit mad for Damon telling them to go 'fuck their selves'. Damon put his finger down and smiled at Mr. and Mrs. Cullen.

"Anyway, there's Google to find out how to be a vampire, maybe you should try that. 'Cause just acting like one, doesn't make you one."

Stefan laughed at both of them. "See ya."

They disappeared in the woods and Bella and Edward were silent for a moment. They went home, not speaking and sat told Renesmee about the vampires they met and when Edward wasn't looking, she grabbed the calendar and a pen. In her lose handwriting, she wrote:

Met real vampires today. Must remember for always.


End file.
